


Losing Victory

by Quirkyasfok



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dib Wins, Enter the Florpus Spoilers, Hurt, Mild Blood, but at what cost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok
Summary: What if Zim had let Dib out him as an alien to the world on the night of Membrane's keynote speech.orDib wins and it's nothing like he thought or wanted it to be.





	Losing Victory

**Author's Note:**

> I am a sucker for Dib outing Zim as an alien, and then after some Zim whump realizing how bad of an idea this is.
> 
> Sorry in advance for all spelling/grammar mistakes.

Dib’s still riding the high of victory as he makes his way down the long white hallway to the room the scientist where supposedly keeping Zim. Next to him an older female scientist leads the way. She’s smiling. Praising him for his discovery. 

It feels so great to finally, FINALLY, have someone believe him. 

He never wanted to defeat Zim this way. Never imagined that the little Irken would just give up. It was just so anticlimactic. 

It was just so … wrong. 

He was just so tired of being ignored. Shoved to the side. Called crazy. 

And Zim had been just so … willing. Had followed Dib out on that keynote stage in front of the world, and had done everything Dib asked. Had let the entire world see him for what he really was. The only thing he’d ask of Dib in return was to keep Gir and Minimoose out of this. Asked him to keep an eye on them for him. 

He’d almost stopped his plan right then and there. Almost. 

He’d dragged Zim out on that stage. 

Other scientist dragged him off. 

Dib had been a bit displeased at that. Zim was his discovery. But the crowd had been cheering. His dad praising him. Dib had stayed on that stage and finally gotten the recognition he deserved.

“You can come see him anytime you want,” the scientist had said. 

So, now here he was two days later finally seeing Zim again since he’d outed the invader to the world. 

“We keep him in a special room,” the woman next to him says. “We’ve only just started to scratch the surface. There’s still so much we have to learn.”

“I’ve taken a lot of notes on Zim. I could show them to you.” 

Her smile widens. 

She believes. They all believe. They’re all finally listening to him. 

“He’s right in here.”

She opens the door for him. Gestures for him to go in. He’s verily a few steps in when an inhuman screech of pain echoes through the room. It sends goose bumps up his arms. The women next to him laughs and lets the door shut behind her.

“Looks like we’re just in time. You’re going to love this.”

“What?”

She gestures to the far side of the room and… oh.

He imagined Zim on an autopsy table before. He imagined the little alien fighting back, or sometimes even pleading Dib to stop. 

His imagination never looked like this. Never this. 

Zim’s awake. Naked, spread out, and strapped down tight to the metal table. There’re two scientists standing above him. One holds a blooded scalpel. Another fiddles with the alien’s antenna. 

There’s blood all around them. On the table. On the floor. On them. 

And Zim…

Zim isn’t fighting back. He isn’t pleading. He isn’t even moping like when Dib last saw him. 

He’s terrified. Absolutely terrified. His little body shaking as big fat tears stream down his face. The antenna not being examined pressed tightly to his head. 

Dib had never seen Zim look so small before. Had Zim always been this small?

The scientist holding the scalpel suddenly brings it down to the tiny little Irken’s skin, and Zim makes the same screeching noise Dib had heard when he first came into the room. It was the cry of an animal in extreme pain. It was a cry that no creature, not even evil alien invaders, should ever make. 

“Why is he awake?” 

The girl laughs like the question he just asked was the stupidest thing she’d ever heard. 

“So, we can document his reactions of course.”

This… this wasn’t victory. 

Another screech. More blood drips onto the floor.

This was just wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Usually, I like this type of AU to end on a much happier note. Like Dib saving Zim and all is happy. Unfortunately, I don't have the attention span to write all that so we just going to end on some angst.


End file.
